


Christmas Shopping

by LaLaLumina



Series: Hotel for the Broken : Deleted Scenes [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Domestic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ikejiri Hayato, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Post Mpreg, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, True Mates, alpha child, bonded couples, omega child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina
Summary: “Pfft, you and Rudolph are matching.” Hayato further teased, watching Kentarou lift up his sweater and pull at the elastic of his jogger pants to place the item halfway down his pants, snapping the elastic over it and pulling his ugly Christmas sweater back down to hide the item.Ikejiri takes Kyoutani out Christmas shopping to get all they need to decorate Kyoutani's home for the upcoming Christmas Eve party.It didn't hurt that they went to a store that also sold what he needed to buy. He just hopes he'll be able to hide his purchase from Osamu and maybe surprise him on Christmas day...maybe.





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hotel for the Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084488) by [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/pseuds/White_roses_77). 



> I can't believe I wrote this...
> 
> I try and finish the last chapter to my one incomplete work and what happens?  
> *waves hand* Seriously, someone help. These two couples have officially wormed their way into my mind and they refuse to leave. *head-desk*
> 
> Oh well, hopefully you all enjoy this. XD
> 
> Once again, the universe they are all in is inspired and originates from Rose's Hotel for the Broken.
> 
> These couples are not officially canon in her work! The children are not officially canon either.
> 
> This is just me taking some fun experiences I had recently working in retail and decided to apply them here. *sheepish grin*
> 
> That, and the part of me that wants our favorite twins to have a happy ending...though I know it isn't likely to happen. *still shoves Atsumu and Hayato together anyway*

Ikejiri’s grin was bright as he deposited the items he was buying on the conveyor belt. His eyes were riveted on the omega in front of him, Kyoutani quickly handing the only item he was purchasing to the cashier.

“Does Osamu suspect anything?” Hayato asked, placing the divider behind his stuff for any potential customers getting in line behind him. So far, they had the lane to themselves.

“No, thank god.” Kentarou grumbled, quickly pulling out his wallet and handing the bills over to the cashier.

“I’m surprised. For someone as stoic as him, he sure hasn’t been shy about what he wants. You’d think he’d be looking out for the signs.” Hayato voiced lightly, the amused grin he sent his friend full of teasing. A chuckle escaped his throat when the quiet omega’s face reddened in embarrassment, the blonde taking the change from the cashier.

“Pfft, you and Rudolph are matching.” Hayato further teased, watching Kentarou lift up his sweater and pull at the elastic of his jogger pants to place the item halfway down his pants, snapping the elastic over it and pulling his ugly Christmas sweater back down to hide the item.

“Shut up.” Kentarou griped, though there was no bite to his tone. His deep blush was indeed matching with the picture of the red-nosed reindeer on his ugly Christmas sweater. It was a simple black pullover with the realistic looking deer surrounded by twisting Christmas lights. There were even a few lights, including the red nose, that actually lit up.

“Would you like a bag?” the cashier asked with a smile at the two.

“I’ll need two please, thank you.” Hayato turned to the omega woman with a grateful smile. The woman returned the smile and began to scan the items.

They were all Christmas decorations. Kentarou had decided to open up his home for the pack’s Christmas Eve party, knowing the house was now large enough to house everyone coming as well as plenty of land to enjoy.

When Kentarou quietly admitted to Hayato that he’d never celebrated Christmas at his own home since his mother’s death, and thus had no experience in hosting such a large party, Hayato immediately offered his services with a smile and a comforting hug.

Thinking back on it after the conversation, it made sense to the freckled brunette. All the Christmases he and the kids had with Kyoutani in the past had been at his old apartment.

There had been some salvageable Christmas decoration in the old storage shed on the Kyoutani property, but most of them were damaged from either the weather, disuse, or old age. Thus, their reason for shopping right now.

They would be meeting everyone else at the Christmas tree farm after leaving the store.

“What is that for?” Kyoutani asked after a few moments of warm silence between the two.

Hayato looked from the blonde omega to where his gaze was directed. His eyes widened, the cashier pausing her movements, holding up the item for the two to better see.

“That’s a tree skirt, it keeps the needles off the floor and helps make the tree look presentable. You’ve never seen one before?” Hayato explained slowly, looking from the large, light gray faux fur tree skirt to his curious friend.

Kentarou shook his head silently, his eyes wide with something akin to wonder as he watched the now smiling cashier fold up the item and deposit it into a bag.

“You know what, use as many bags as you need to.” Hayato advised the young woman, who turned to him with a smile and nodded her head before pulling the bag and setting it to the side.

“We’ll work on decorating this weekend. We still have some other things we’ll have to get that I didn’t find here.” Hayato remarked to himself, though loud enough for both the cashier and Kentarou to hear him with no trouble.

Kentarou’s eyes widened, looking away from all the items the woman was scanning to stare at the other omega with disbelief.

“There’s more we need?”

“Of course! Some of the items we will need I can get cheaper elsewhere, and all the kids wanted to pick out their own ornament for the tree. Remember?”

Kentarou’s face deadpanned. Oh, he remembered, he just wanted to forget. The moment Konoha had suggested the idea during their plans to meet up for finding a Christmas tree, the kids had all boisterously agreed. Nao, Isamu and Hisui had all been especially vocal about their desire to get their own ornament for the tree. When Yaku had joked that there wouldn’t be any room on the tree if that were to happen, all the kids immediately turned to him and began begging and pleading in their own unique ways. Everyone had been snickering or giggling at the mob of kids that suddenly converged upon the quiet blonde.

The omegas had all agreed to join Kentarou and Hayato for that trip, but it didn’t mean that the blonde was thrilled at the prospect of having to shepherd the kids and make sure they didn’t break anything. Why Suga suggested going to a Hallmark, the blonde will never know.

“Mom!”

The cashier was nearly done ringing up the items when both omegas turned to the young alpha that appeared at their lane.

“Can I get this?” Tenchi asked, holding up the York patty as he moved to his mother’s side.

“Do you really need it?” Hayato asked, amused at the vigorous nod from the ten-year-old.

“I ate all my dinner earlier. Please?”

“That’s true, you did eat everything on your plate. Alright.” The brunette conceded with a warm grin as he handed the piece of candy to the cashier.

“Where are the others?” Hayato asked, grunting softly as Tenchi hurried to help his mother remove the rucksack off his back after the cashier provided the total.

“Incoming.” Kentarou muttered, glancing at the two approaching alphas before looking away to continue loading the bags into the cart.

“MOM! MOM! DADDY SAID I COULD GET THIS!”

Hayato looked up from looking for his wallet, watching his daughter run up to the counter and slap the packet of Sour Patch Kids on the conveyor belt. The omega said nothing as his eyes drifted from his daughter to the two alphas now joining them in their checkout lane.

The blond-haired alpha gave an innocent grin, holding up his own box of Chocoballs as he eliminated the space between him and his mate, giving Hayato a sweet kiss.

“Atsumu…” Hayato chided breathlessly when the alpha pulled away, giving his bonded an exasperated grin.

“What?! We all wanted some candy, it was a consensus.” The alpha defended with wide eyes, which were full of playful mirth.

“It was.” Came Osamu’s voice as he added a few differently flavored kit kats to the small pile of candy. He then moved past the couple to help his mate load the remaining bags into the cart.

“Would you like me to add it to the total?” the cashier asked politely, her smile bright at the sight of the family all together.

“Sure, that’s fine.” Hayato said with mock resignation, looking up at his alpha with a playful glare.

“What?! We didn’t forget you two! Osamu got you guys your favorite kit kat flavors.” Atsumu assured, waving his hand at the candy the woman was now ringing up.

“Mhmm.” Hayato hummed, looking away to pull out his wallet and locate his debit card.

Seeing what his mate was going to do, Atsumu reached forward and wrapped his arm gently around Hayato’s pregnant belly and pulled him away from the card reader. The blond’s smile grew at the burst of excitable warmth that he felt under his hand.

“Babe, no. I already said I’d be paying.” he admonished gently, letting out a playful growl and grabbing the omega’s wrist when his mate tried to stretch his arm out to insert his card into the chip reader.

“You’re all doing the manual labor, the least I can do to contribute is pay.” Hayato protested, though he made no further move to distance himself from his mate’s embrace.

“What are you talking about? You picked almost everything out. You even knew where we needed to go and everything. You have contributed plenty love.” Atsumu assured Hayato, his voice full of praise and adoration.

“Exactly. Which means I’ll pay.” Osamu said suddenly, the gray-haired alpha moving to block their view of the card reader, Atsumu’s twin pulling out his wallet and handing the cashier the needed bills.

“What?! No, Osamu!” Atsumu said, his eyes as wide as his mates as he pulled away from Hayato to try and stop his brother.

Hisui giggled happily in amusement, Tenchi covering his mouth to stifle his grin as the two kids stood by the cart with Kyoutani. The omega, realizing what his alpha had just done, could only look on in shock.

“Too late.” Osamu intoned as the cashier gave him the change with an uncertain smile.

“You asshole.” Atsumu growled, turning his brother harshly to look him in the eyes. Osamu returned the sentiment with a shit-eating smirk, pocketing the change into his jeans alongside his wallet before shrugging off his brother’s hand and heading over to the three other members of their group.

A soft huff of laughter had Atsumu turning back to Hayato, the omega’s eyes bright with laughter and a gentle smile on his face.

With a smile like that directed at him, Atsumu’s irritation evaporated. His light brown eyes grew warm as he took in his bonded, unable to help but be drawn to his protruding stomach, covered by the ugly Christmas sweater that Hayato was wearing. It was a maternity one, primarily white with the popular fair isle red-and-green pattern that symbolized the Christmas season around the collar and stopping at the top of his chest. Individual silver sequins acted as snow to surround the focal point of the sweater, a large green ornament ball with red and white patterning. It covered the majority of his omega’s rounding stomach, the words ‘Jingle Belly’ etched in bold silver font within the ornament.

“Come on, we have to go.” Hayato’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the omega holding his rucksack in his left arm and gently pulling him away from the lane.

He looked around to realize that Kentarou and Osamu were already out of the proverbial sea of checklanes and were approaching the store’s exit. Hisui glanced back at them, waving them over hurriedly before turning to make sure she kept pace with the others.

Atsumu entwined his hands with Hayato, who slowed down slightly to give him a small smile. No longer being lead, but walking side-by-side, the two followed after the other couple and the kids.

The blonde alpha gave a small smile when he saw his brother let go of the cart and took a step back. Kentarou, so focused on getting the cart out of the store and with the kids walking on either side of the cart, didn’t react to his brother no longer helping him. And fluidly, within the same moment, Osamu moved behind Kentarou and then moved forward carefully, spreading his legs out as his body covered the omega, placing his hands next to Kentarou’s and resumed in helping his mate push the cart. It seemed like it would be an awkward way of walking, but his brother made it look easy.

Hayato giggled from beside him, having watched the scene as well.

They continued to watch as the kids glanced behind them to look at the couple pushing the cart. Tenchi seemed to be saying something, while Hisui laughed loudly and pointed at the two.

Drawing closer, the two could make out the side of Kyoutani’s face, who looked to be saying something to Tenchi. Osamu then leaned forward as if to whisper something in Kentarou’s ear. When he pulled away, the alpha’s lips were quirked up in a smirk while the blond omega had a high blush on his cheeks and an embarrassed frown adorning his face.

They continued in their position out the store, Hayato and Atsumu far enough away to be unable to hear them, but were within eye-shot still as they had left the checklanes and were now approaching the exit.

“He’s really happy.” Atsumu murmured, his voice thick with emotion.

“Who? Osamu?” Hayato asked, his voice softening to match his mate’s low tone.

Atsumu nodded silently, unable to express how happy he was to have his brother back. And that his brother actually found happiness, from someone who nobody would have ever thought to be able to bring Osamu out of his stoic shell.

Hayato said nothing, only giving a tender smile and gently squeezing Atsumu’s hand as the two left the store.

As the group loaded Kentarou’s car with all they bought and got the kids situated, only one thought was cycling through Atsumu’s mind.

**_‘How did we get so lucky?’_ **


End file.
